1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to x-ray diagnostic installations, and in particular to a control system for the x-ray tube high voltage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional x-ray diagnostic installations are known wherein the actual value signal for the x-ray tube high voltage control is formed by detecting the radiation quality by means of detectors disposed in the path of the radiation. Because this radiation quality is the particular value which is to be maintained constant, it must be optimally set in such an x-ray diagnostic installation. Because more than one detector is needed, the outputs of the individual radiation detectors are supplied to a divider unit, which in turn generates a control signal which is further processed. A problem in control of x-ray diagnostic installations in this manner, however, is that known divider units, particularly in the region of lower x-ray tube high voltages such as occur immediately after the x-ray tube is switched on, does not provide any informational signal, so that an unfocused search for the optimum value occurs.